


I Can Wait

by NoForkingClue



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue
Summary: You believed that your soul mate was dead. You never imagined that you’d find him in another dimension. Or the fact that he looked exactly like the man who tried to kill you.Is he really who he says he is?
Relationships: Dhawan!Doctor/Reader, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

When the Doctor first saw your soul mark she went deathly pale. She immediately ran over to you and grabbed your arm, inspecting it. As she ran her fingers over the symbols she kept muttering to herself. When you finally managed to snap her out of her trancelike state you demanded to know what the matter was.

“It’s a soul mark of a timelord.” She admitted, “It’s the name of the timelord who is your soul mate.”

“Oh,” you suddenly perked up, “What does it say?”

The Doctor bit her lip and looked away.

“Doctor.” She admitted

“You’re… you’re my soul mate?”

“Yes, no, maybe. You see, your mark is grey.”

“And? Human soul marks are black.”

“You don’t understand. Timelord soul marks only turn grey when the person dies. On rare occasions it happens after a timelord regenerates. I don’t have a soul mark so I can’t be your soul mate.”

“Oh.”

That was the last the Doctor wold discuss with you about timelord soul marks. You loved your mark and was proud of it, however you could see the Doctor tense up whenever she saw it so you ended up wearing long sleeves. Things were going well until the Master showed up again. Somehow he hand managed to take control of the TARDIS and you and the Doctor were trying to get in under control.

“Quick!” yelled the Doctor, “Pull that-“

You didn’t hear what she was going to say. The TARDIS gave a sudden lurch to the side and you lost your balance. As you were falling you heard the Doctor scream your name, then you saw it. The TARDIS was above you and you were falling through space.

Then everything went black.

*

When you woke up you had no idea where you were. You were clearly in a library of some sort but it definitely wasn’t the TARDIS library. You were lying on a sofa and as you raised your head a sharp pain ran through it.

“Ah good, you’re awake. I was wondering when you would.”

You looked over to you left and jumped out of your seat. You scrambled to get away from the man sitting in front of you. The man who caused you to fall out of the TARDIS.

“Stay away from me.” You hissed

A frown passed over the Master’s face and all you could think about was how much better he looked with a beard. You blinked and glanced at him curiously.

“When did you have time to shave?” you demanded, “Finally destroyed the TARDIS. Come to gloat?”

“Wh… what are you talking about?”

“You were trying to kill the Doctor and me. Again!”

“The Doctor?”

“Yes. Don’t play stupid.”

“But I’m the Doctor.”

“No. No, no, no, no. You’re the Master.”

The man winced.

“No, I’m sure I’m the Doctor. The Master’s blonde, female, shorter than me.”

You staggered to your feet, using the sofa to steady yourself. You looked the man up and down and you realised that he might be telling the truth. Besides from being clean shaven he didn’t dress like the Master unless he suddenly change style to wear sweater vests. But the main difference you could see was his eyes. The Master eyes were completely mad, showing how much he loathed the universe. But this man’s eyes were soft and kind. They reminded you of the

“Doctor?”

The man smiled.

“Yep, that’s me.”

You groaned and sat back down, putting your head in your hands.

“But you look like the Master.”

“Do I? Oh, I know what’s happened!”

“I’m glad one of us does.”

“Dimensions!”

“Huh?”

“Different dimensions, oh this is exciting,” the Doctor ran over to you and started inspecting you, “How interesting. I heard about different dimensions but I never thought that I’d actually meet someone from one.”

“Hey.” You raised your arms and pushed on his chest slightly, “Ease up a bit- ow!”

A sudden pain shot down your arm. The Doctor suddenly looked worried.

“You must’ve damaged it when you landed,” he said, “You arrived with a bit of a bump so I’d be surprised if you didn’t have any bruises. Would you like me to take a look at it?”

You nodded and carefully peeled off your jacked. Both yours and the Doctor’s eyes widened when you saw your soul mark. The dull grey was more replaced by bright blue and gold swirls. You raised your hand and traced along the Gallifreyan symbols.

“So this is what she meant.” You breathed

“What who mean?”

“The Doctor, I mean, my Doctor. It used to be-“

“Grey.” The Doctor interrupted

You locked eyes with him and you knew. You knew that this man, who looked like someone who had just tried to kill you, you knew he was you soul mate.

“No.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can’t,” you stood up and marched away, “You looked exactly like the Master. I need… I need time.”

“I understand,” the Doctor called as you left the TARDIS, “More than you know.” He finished quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

You staggered through this Doctor’s TARDIS using the walls as support. It felt so familiar and yet so different. The TARDIS gave the same soft hum as your Doctor’s did and you couldn’t help but smile. You patted the wall softly.

“You’re exactly like the TARDIS I know,” you said, “I guess some things are the same across dimensions. That is, if this man really is the Doctor.”

The TARDIS let out a sharp beep, almost as if she was insulted.

“He seems like how the Doctor should be,” you said, “He seems kind, gentle, understanding but he looks exactly like the Master. Besides, the Master tricked us into believing that he was O, a friend of the Doctor. I mean, technically the Doctor and Master are old friends but this is different.”

You stopped walking and slumped against the wall. You fell down until you were sitting on the floor.

“How do I know that this isn’t a trick? How do I know he’s telling the truth?”

You looked over at your soul mark and sighed. You traced along the Gallifreyan mark and marvelled at the beautiful colours. It truly was spectacular, much more beautiful than human soul marks and the grey you were used to seeing it. The blue swirled into gold and back again. You were so entranced by the bright new colours you didn’t even notice the Doctor approaching.

“Hey,” he said, “Are you alright.”

You looked briefly up at him and winced. You still couldn’t get over the fact that he had the exact same face as the Master. The Doctor noticed your reaction and sat down next to you.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“About what? That I’m suddenly in another dimension? That you have the face of my best friend’s enemy who tried to kill us many times? That all of a sudden if turns out I do have a soul mate.”

“Well, yeah, if it’ll make you feel better. A troubled shared is a trouble halved.”

“That’s what she’d say.”

“Who?”

“The Doctor.”

“But I’m the Doctor.”

“Not to me!” you yelled, “I can’t get over the fact that you look like him. How can I trust you after you betrayed my trust before?”

“But that wasn’t me,” said the Doctor gently, “That was your version of the Master. I’m the Doctor. You do believe me right?”

Your silence answered his question. The Doctor reached over and when you didn’t pull away he placed a hand on your shoulder.

“Despite the odds we found each other,” he said softly, “We’ll work through this together. I’ll prove to you that I’m the Doctor.”

You looked over at him and couldn’t help but smile. His beautiful brown eyes shone with kindness. It was so strange to see a man that looked like your worst enemy and yet had the expression and warmth of your best friend.

“There is something you could do.”

“Anything.”

“There’s a Doctor and Master in this dimension.”

“Correct.”

“But is there a me?”

The Doctor immediately pulled his hand away.

“What do you mean?”

“Is there a y/n in your dimension?”

The Doctor quickly stood up.

“I’m not sure if-“

“Please Doc,” you said, hoping the nickname would help, “Tell me.”

The Doctor’s expression softened when you called him ‘Doc’. It was frightening how similar he and your Doctor were.

 _‘Maybe he is telling the truth.’_ You thought

“Alright,” he said sitting back down, “There was a you.”

“Was?” you picked up, “Am I dead?”

“No,” he said quickly, “No. You, err, left.”

“I left?”

“Yes. To, err, go back to your, umm, soul mate.”

“So the me in this dimension isn’t your soul mate?”

“No. You have a human soul mate.”

“So there’s two of me in this dimension.”

“Different time periods,” the Doctor explained, “So there’s no chance of you running into each other.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! I’m an expert in time travel. I know what time we’re in.”

“Right.”

The two of you lapsed into an awkward silence. You could tell that this Doctor didn’t want to talk about the you from his dimension.

‘Maybe there was more to their relationship than meets the eye.’ You thought

“Come on,” said the Doctor jumping up and offering you his hand, “I’ll show you around.”

“Show me around.”

“Yep. I’m curious to see how my TARDIS is different from the other TARDIS.”

He wiggled his fingers and you couldn’t help but smile. You placed your hand in his and with surprising strength the Doctor easily pulled you to your feet.

“Woah!” you said and you almost lost your balance.

“Sorry,” said the Doctor as he steadied you, “Forget my own strength sometimes!”

“It’s alright.”

The Doctor grinned at you and started leading you down the corridor. His bright personality quickly put you at ease and you quickly forgot about him not letting go of your hand.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor had long since given up on thinking that he’d ever find his soul mate. He had spent the last couple of centuries desperately hoping that just one of his many human companions who bare his soul mark. Each time he was disappointed. Until he met you.

You didn’t have his soul mark. Like all his companions before you, you had a human one. But that didn’t stop him falling for you. You were smart, witty and beautiful. You were able to keep up with his often scattered train of thought. You didn’t mind spending all night in the library reading with him, even if it meant no adventures the next day. The thing the Doctor loved most about you was that the two of you could spend hours in comfortable silence and just enjoy each other’s company. He fell for you head over heels.

And he was foolish enough to believe that you felt the same.

In the end you left him like all his companions before him. Once again he was alone in his too large space ship. Out of all his companions he never believed that you would be the one to leave him. He thought that you would’ve stayed until the end. Well, in one way you did.

But then you appeared again. Well, not quite you. A you from a different dimension but you looked like his y/n, sounded like his y/n in all but one way you were his y/n. When he saw your soul mark his hearts leapt. It was the soul mark of a timelord. Despite the odds the universe saw fit to put you together. He had finally found his soul mate and the two of you would finally be happy together.

But fate is a cruel mistress. She laughed at him when he found that in your dimensions he was the Master and the woman that he knew as the Master was the Doctor. Once again his hearts were broken. You rejected him because he looked like your Master. He flinched when that thought came into his head. He didn’t want to think of you belonging to the Master, either the one from his dimension or yours.

But, he could see a faint flicker of hope. There was a moment when you seemed to accept that he was the Doctor, at least in this dimension and that he was telling the truth. All he needed to do was to persuade you that he was telling the truth, to get to you believe in the possibility of multiple dimensions. If you were anything like his y/n then that shouldn’t be too hard. You were very intelligent after all.

But for now he was content to hold your hand and to show you the wonders of his TARDIS. If he could make you feel relaxed and welcome then it would be easier to persuade you that he is the Doctor. Then, maybe, you would believe that he is your soul mate.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing you noticed about the Doctor’s TARDIS was the fact that there were so many books littered about the place. Every corridor had piles of books stacked all over the place. The Doctor looked at you sheepishly.

“Sorry about the mess,” he said, “If I knew I was going to have guests I would’ve tidied up. Was, err, you Doctor this messy?”

“Her room was yes,” you said, “Otherwise no. There were certain rooms she didn’t go in, or wasn’t allowed to go in I should say.”

“Oh? Like what?”

You smiled fondly.

“The kitchen. One time she was trying to make us all breakfast. We didn’t know that until the TARDIS forced us the wake up. Turned out she was trying to make pancakes but for some reason was using oil to fry them in. Ended up over heating the oil and setting it on fire. Luckily Graham was there to put it out.”

“Graham?”

“Yeah. Is there a Graham here as well?”

“Ryan and Yaz used to travel with you I’m guessing.”

“Yes! Did they with you.”

“Yeah,” the Doctor looked sad for a brief moment before giving you a bright grin, “Hopefully I’m a bit better of a cook than your Doctor. Are you hungry?”

“A little, yeah.”

“Great! I’ll cook you something then!”

This Doctor’s TARDIS reminded you of a giant library and not just because of the thousands of books all over the place. There were oft looking high-backed chairs and sofas all over the place. The walls were oak panels and the floor was lacquered wood. You thought that the combination would make the place feel crampy and spooky but the warm lights had the opposite atmosphere. This seemed like a home to you.

You were also starting to believe that this man was genuinely a Doctor from a different dimension and not just because of his TARDIS. There was a look in his eye that you were certain that the Master would never be able to replicate. A look of kindness and warmth but with an underlying sadness to them. You’d seen that look in your Doctor’s eyes whenever her previous companions were mentioned and it was exactly the same in this Doctor’s eyes. He was far old than he looked and there was a deep sadness to them that just made you want to hug him and not let go.

“We’re here.”

The Doctor pushed the door open and you saw a stereotypical country kitchen. It was bright an airy and had that same warmth as outside. You walked over to the island and lightly traced over the wooden counter top with you finger.

“Do you like it?” the Doctor asked uncertainly

“Love it! It’s much nicer than the Doctor’s kitchen.”

You winced when you realised what you had said.

“Err, what I mean is-“

“I know,” said the Doctor pulling out some eggs from the fridge, “I imagine it’s hard being in a different dimension.”

“It’s still a lot to get my head around.”

“Yeah,” the Doctor, “How do you feel about an omelette?”

“Sounds good to me!”

*

“That was the best fucking omelette I ever had,” you said, “Like, seriously, how did you do it?”

The Doctor gave you a smug smile. Turns out he was just as good as cooking as your Master (you winced when that thought crossed your mind) was at making a cup of tea.

“A timelord never reveals his secrets.”

“Aww, not even for me.”

You pouted and leaned forward. The Doctor copied your actions.

“Not even for you, my dear.”

You blushed at the use of the nickname and moved back. The Doctor noticed his mistake and coughed awkwardly.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I shouldn’t have used it.”

“No, don’t be sorry.”

“I’m so used to-“he cut himself off and stood up, “I should do the washing up.”

Again with the cutting himself off. You frowned as you watched him fuss over the dishes. You were beginning to thinking that he was keeping stuff from you.

“We should do something.” You said suddenly

You smiled when the Doctor jumped and almost dropped the plate he was holding.

“Do something? Like what?”

“Travel to a different time period or visit another planet. You did do that with your companions right?”

“Yes, but-“

“Then that’s settled,” you jumped up and grabbed his hand, “Come on! You can pick!”

“Alright.” The Doctor said as you dragged him out of the kitchen although he didn’t sound convinced.

If you were stuck in this dimension for the foreseeable future then you wanted to make the most of it. You wanted to see what travelling with this Doctor was like and possibly uncover the secrets he was keeping from you.


	5. Chapter 5

“Oh wow,” you said, “This place is amazing.”

The Doctor had taken you to what seemed to be a forest. Soft sunlight shone down through the trees, bathing the place in a soft green light. It was slightly warm and a slight breeze rustled the leaves and helped cool you down. You could faintly hear the sound of a running stream in the distance. You turned around to face the Doctor and grinned.

“Are we on earth?”

“Nope,” the Doctor left the TARDIS and the doors closed behind him, “Thought I’d take you somewhere peaceful for our first trip. That is,” he suddenly looked unsure, “If you want to continue travelling.”

“I don’t think I have much of a choice,” you said, “Do you know if there’s a way to get me ho- I mean, back to my dimension.”

“I’m sure there is.”

The Doctor’s tone was slightly clipped and you winced when you heard it. It mustn’t be nice to hear your soulmate wanting to leave you just after you found them. You a deep breath and forced yourself to smile. You wanted to enjoy your time here without bringing up the soulmate issue. That could be dealt with later.

“You’ve been here before?”

“Hmm? Oh yes, I have! Completely safe, no vicious predators.”

“So you can show me around.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“It is,” you walked over and grabbed his hand, “Please.”

The Doctor hesitated. You could see the swirl of emotions in his eyes and you regretted what you said earlier. While you could sense some sort of connection between the two of you, you still wanted to get back to your friends. You were torn between your two wants- your friends that you knew or a leap in the dark with a strange who is your soulmate.

“Alright,” he said grabbing your hand, “I’ll give you the personal tour.”

*

The Doctor spent the next couple of hours showing you are the forest. It was incredibly peaceful and beautiful place and you found yourself enjoying yourself immensely. The Doctor was also wonderful and you found yourself completely at ease with him. At first you found it slightly strange to hold his hand but as time went on you became more comfortable with it. Eventually the two of you settled by the river and had dipped your feet into the cooling water.

“Hey Doc?”

The Doctor smiled at the nickname.

“Yes y/n.”

“Thank you for this.”

“What do you mean?”

“I got the impression that you didn’t really want to do this.”

“I’ll admit, initially I would’ve preferred to get to know each other in the TARDIS.”

“I’m sensing a but.”

“But,” he said giving you a teasing smile, “I think you made a good decision.”

“You’re the person who chose the planet.”

“We’re a good team.”

“Yes we are.”

The two of you fell into a comfortable silence. It was rare, at least for you, to fall into a silence like this so naturally with someone you just met. Maybe you were wrong about him. Maybe he was-

A loud shriek cut through the forest. Both you and the Doctor jumped in shock and the Doctor leaped to his feet.

“That was the TARDIS,” he said panicked, “Something’s wrong with it! Stay here, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Maybe I can help?”

“Y/n,” the Doctor gently took your hands in his, “If this issue is what I think it is then the TARDIS might explode. I can regenerate but you can’t. I can’t afford-“he cut himself off and took a couple of deep breaths, “Just stay here where it’s safe. Please.”

“Alright,” you said, “But please be careful.”

“Careful is my middle name.”

*

You didn’t know how long the Doctor had been gone but if you had to guess you would’ve said at least a couple of hours. It was starting to get dark and you felt your eyes getting heavy but the worry about the Doctor kept you from falling asleep. Occasionally you’d hear another rumbling and you hoped that he was alright. You were just drifting off to sleep when you heard the sound of approaching footsteps.

“Doctor?”

“Y/n. Is that you?”

You jumped to your feet as the Doctor came into view. The Doctor smiled at you and ran over.

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor said, “I took longer than expected. The TARDIS dematerialised and it took me ages to find my way back to you.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s really not,” the Doctor offered you their arm which you took with a smile, “Let’s get you back home. There’s loads we need to catch up on.”

“There certainly is. You wouldn’t believe the time I had. You need to tell me how you got here!”

“All in good time. All in good time.”

You nodded as you walked arm in arm with the Doctor back to her TARDIS. You were relieved to see your favourite blond timelord once again.


	6. Chapter 6

“How did you find me?” you asked, “I thought… I was told…”

“It’s complicated,” the Doctor said, waving a hand, “Trust me, it’ll take too long to explain everything.”

“Hmm.”

“Trust me,” she gave you a pained look, “One day I’ll tell you but I think you’ve been through enough without me going into physics and everything like that.”

You groaned and shook your head.

“Definitely not,” you said, “By the way, I love your new outfit. When did you have time to change?”

The Doctor froze and for a moment you were worried you said something wrong. She was wearing a very nice form fitting suit. It was a lot different to the tux you had seen her in a while back but you weren’t complaining.

“Doc?”

“Oh sorry,” she said, “Had to take the long way around to get here. Do you know how difficult it can be getting into another dimension, yet alone getting you out of it?”

“Umm, I’m guessing very difficult.”

“Very, very difficult. Especially,” the Doctor looked at your arm, “With recent developments.”

Your hand flew to your arm and gripped it tightly.

“What do you mean?” you asked, “How can you know?”

The Doctor laughed and it sent shivers down your spine.

“Y/n,” she said gently, “It really didn’t take long to figure everything out. You have a connection to this universe and forcing you to go back to yours, breaking this bond, will be…” she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, “Tricky to say the least.”

“Why?”

“Because we’ll be breaking a soul bond.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Do you want that y/n?”

“I… I don’t know. Are we almost at the TARDIS? I can think more clearly when we’re there.”

“Yep, in fact-“

“Y/n!”

You and the Doctor jumped and spun around. It was the other Doctor sprinting towards you. He was out of breath and had a panicked look on his face.

“Don’t… Don’t go with her!”

“What? Why?” you asked, “My Doctor is back and she can get me home.”

The other Doctor shook his head still gasping for breath.

“In this dimension,” he said, “If I look like your Master then who do you think my version of the Master looks like?”

“My… Doctor…”

You turned around slowly and looked at the person who looked like the person who trusted most in the universe. You tried to walk back but a hand shot out and tightly gripped your arm.

“Doctor!” you cried as you were pulled away

The Doctor, or in actual fact the Master, pushed you towards a tree. You cried out in shock but to your surprise you actually fell into a TARDIS. You collapsed against the floor and started moving back when the Master stalked towards you.

“Now then,” she said, “The Doctor seems to have regained his favourite little pet. Why don’t I tell what happened to his last one?”


	7. Chapter 7

“What do you mean?” you asked

The Master shook her head and sighed.

“I always thought you were the smart one,” she said, “Well, smart for a human that is. But I’m going to give you a chance to redeem yourself.”

“The Doctor… had companions?

“Good girl,” the Master moved towards the controls and started pushing buttons, “But then again every regeneration of the Doctor had companions so it’s not a surprise is it? I’m sure your Doctor is just as moralistic as this one. Is that the case?”

“The Doctor is a good person.”

“Why? Because they save lives?”

“Yes!”

“And how many do you think the Doctor has taken?” the Master turned around and looked at you, “In the Time War how many people do you think he killed?”

“That’s different. He was a soldier.”

“You going to use that excuse with every soldier you meet?”

“No.”

“Then why is the Doctor any different?”

“Where is this going?” you snapped, “Did you just kidnap me to show me how much of a bad person the Doctor is?”

“No,” the Master sounded bored now, “I know the Doctor, in your universe and mine, has brainwashed you into thinking that. It’s too much energy to try and change your mind.”

“Silly human,” she started walked towards you, “I’m here to tell you what happened to his companions. His Yaz, Ryan, Graham and mostly importantly, you.”

“Me? But I left. I stopped travelling with him.”

“In a manner of speaking.”

“What did you do!”

The Master clapped her hands and laughed.

“It was frighteningly easy to capture them,” she said, “Honestly I would’ve expected the Doctor to have at least told them about me. I’m a little insulted that he didn’t. We’ve know each other for so long that-“

“Get to the point!”

“Interrupt me again and I’ll cut your tongue out,” warned the Master, “I don’t take kindly to interruptions. Anyway once I had captured them, well I had plenty to time to think about what I wanted to do. The main thing was to hurt the Doctor, however I couldn’t go about it the traditional way. He has a very high pain threshold which can be incredibly inconvenient in times like these, so do you know what I did instead?”

When you didn’t answer the Master sighed,

“Answer this question.”

“You tortured the others.”

“Correct,” she grinned, “Slowly so the Doctor could realise that there was nothing he could do to help them. I saved you for last. His precious little soul mate who he so obviously loved but you didn’t return his feelings.”

“What do you mean? I’m back on earth.”

“Is that what he told you?” the Master burst out laughing, “Oh how amusing. No my dear, I killed you. I made sure to drill into your mind, quite literally in one case, that all of this was his fault. He could’ve prevented me if he really wanted to but he was too afraid to. Then, just as life was slipping away from you, do you know what I did?”

“What?” you said quietly

“I threw you out into the time vortex. While you were still alive of course. I let him hear you screams of agony as you were torn apart knowing that there was nothing he could do.”

By now you had risen to your feet. You were shaking as you looked at the manic timelord in front of you. She looked you up and down and said,

“Now run.”


	8. Chapter 8

What struck you most about the Master’s TARDIS was just how quiet it was. With the Doctor’s TARDIS, both in this dimension and your own, there was a soft hum. You had become so used to the sound that it made the Doctor’s TARDIS feel like home. It was comforting and welcoming and always made you feel like you belonged there and that the TARDIS was happy to see you.

That wasn’t the case with this TARDIS.

The only sound was your feet slapping against the metal floor and you heavy breathing as you sprinted through the labyrinth of corridors. You heard the Master’s manic laughter echo around you but you weren’t about to give up. No, you were going to beat you. You were not going to die in a dimension that wasn’t your own.

You weren’t about to die before apologising to the Doctor.

“Do you really think you can beat me?” asked the Master, “The real you didn’t last very long and I doubt that you will.”

“I am the real me.” You hissed

“You think so,” she sounded bored, “How pathetic.”

“Don’t play mind games with me.”

“I’m just telling you the truth. I do apologise if you don’t like it but the truth is hard to swallow at times. I find it’s so much better to always be honest unlike the Doctor. It must’ve hurt to find out what I did to you. How much pain your last moments must’ve been.”

“He was trying to protect me.”

“And look how well that turned out.”

You turned a corner and cursed when you were met with a dead end. You turned sharply on your heel and marched in the opposite direction, ignoring the manic laughter from the Master.

“Running into trouble pet?” she asked, “I do hope our little game isn’t over too soon.”

“How the fuck are you seeing me?” you asked

The Master clicked her tongue.

“I don’t like the tone of your voice,” she said icily, “I think the first thing I’ll do is cut out that tongue of yours. Ooh, but then again if I do that your screams won’t be as pretty. So many tough decisions.”

You tried to block out the Master’s voice but she continued to chatter manically to you. You closed your eyes and rubbed your temples as you felt a headache come on. The only thing that would make this worse was if-

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” you yelled as the lights switched off.

“Be careful love,” purred the Master, “I can hear your every thought. All of those pretty little secrets are now mine.”

“Fuck you.”

“If you insist.”

You recoiled at what she said and pushed onwards. You were not going to let her win. You weren’t going down without a fight.

“I thought you’d want that,” the Master continued, “Seeing as I look so much like _your_ Doctor. Oh wait, she isn’t really your Doctor though. As much as you wanted something to happen you knew it never would. She was so close but always just out of reach.”

“Shut up.”

“Maybe you’ll find yourself enjoying yourself more if you came with me,” she mused, “I wonder what would hurt the Doctor more, killing you in front of him or fucking you in front of him? I’m sure over time you’d come to love me.”

“I’d never love you. You’re repulsive.”

The Master was silent and that made you more afraid. Her voice had been constantly with you during this game of cat and mouse and her silence unnerved you just as much as her TARDIS. You continued down the corridor and due to the darkness you smacked face first into a wall.

“Fuck!” you yelled as you punched the wall

You sighed and turned around and walked back down where you came. You were getting tired and if you Master was going to kill you, you wished she would just get on with it. You knew that wasn’t how the Master worked, and she was going to drag this out as long as possible. As you were walking down you walked straight into something.

Or more accurately someone.

You froze as warmth breath ghosted over your cheek and strong hands were placed on your shoulders.

“Gotcha.” Said the Master


	9. Chapter 9

The Master grabbed your chin and you let out a hiss as long perfectly manicured nails dug into your skin. You felt your skin break and you shut your eyes tightly as the Master backed you up against the wall. When you opened them again the lights had turned back on and you blinked in surprise at how close the Master’s face was to yours. She grinned wickedly at you.

“Surprise pet,” she said, “Did you miss me?”

“No.”

“Aww,” she said in mock disappointment, “So cruel. Maybe you and the Doctor are suited to each other.”

“Fuck you.”

“If you insist darling but I usually don’t put out before a first date.”

You tried to pull your chin free but the Master sunk her nail in deeper and you hissed in pain. You felt a thin trail of blood drip down. The Master’s eyes flickered down to your chin before looking back up at you. You wanted to look away but her gaze was captivating.

“You were always the most interesting of the Doctor’s pets,” she said, “Which made you the most fun to kill.”

You gritted your teeth as the Master continued clearly happy at the reaction she was pulling from you.

“Your screams were the prettiest. The terror in your voice as you begged for the Doctor to save you even though you knew he couldn’t. Or maybe,” she leant closer and you felt her lips brush against the shell of your ear, “Because you knew he wouldn’t save you. Why would have want to save the human who wasn’t his soul mate, who was a constant source of pain and embarrassment to him?”

“Shut up. He isn’t like that.”

“Really,” the Master sounded bored, “Let me guess, it’s because you know him? You don’t know him though. This isn’t your Doctor.”

“He’s my soul mate.”

The Master made a disapproving noise.

“You really believe in them? How very… human of you. Weren’t you ever taught that you didn’t have to end up with you soul mate?” She smiled manically at you, “The ultimate act of betrayal, for a soul mate to abandon the person their meant to be with. Maybe that’s what I’ll do this time.”

“Huh?”

“It was very entertaining watching you get ripped apart by the time vortex,” she mused, “Seeing your sin getting peeled off layer by layer. I forced the Doctor to watch. It was marvellous how he begged me to save you and when it was too late to save you to give you a quick death. I never heard him so desperate before and you know something?”

Her voice lowered dangerously.

“I’ve known him for centuries and he never cared that much about me. We used to be friends and he left our history for the sake of one pathetic, weak human. So I forced him to watch as you disintegrated in front of his eyes. But this time I’m going to do something different. Now that I have his actual soul mate with me it’s time for a change of plan.”

A sudden jolt nearly knocked you to your feet. However the Master quickly grabbed your arm and pulled you against her. With your back pushed against her chest one arm snaked around your waist while the other grabbed your chin. She titled your head back and said,

“Looks like he’s found us. Why don’t we have a little fun pet?”


	10. Chapter 10

You and the Master walked in deathly silence. Every time you shifted the Master’s grip tightened painfully.

“Careful pet,” she whispered against your ear, “I doubt the Doctor would want to see you getting hurt.”

“Fuck you.”

The Master just clicked her tongue and continued down the corridors. It seemed endless until she finally pushed you into the console room. It was only her iron grip on you that prevented you collapsing to the ground. The Doctor was in the middle of the room. His eyes widened when he saw you and when you looked up you could see the burning rage in his eyes. The same rage that you had seen so many times before in your Doctor’s eyes.

“Let y/n go.” He said

“Why should I?” asked the Master pulling you up, “Such a cute little thing. Maybe I’ll keep this one, see what all the fuss is about.”

“You could have any other person as your companion,” he said taking a step forward, “So why y/n? You’re just doing this to hurt me.”

“Astute as ever,” said the Master, “But have you ever taken into consideration y/n’s view?”

“What do you mean?”

“Maybe she’s decided that she wants to stay with me. That she wants to stay with the person who looks exactly like her Doctor.”

“I’m her-“ the Doctor cut himself off and shook his head, “Stop this. Stop trying to manipulate me.”

“Just telling you the truth,” she said, “You’ve always been the one to listen to others, to encourage weaker species to think for themselves. Really Doctor, you should practice what you preach.”

“You kidnapped her.”

“And how does she know that you didn’t do the same? Tell me love,” the Master rested her chin on your shoulder and looked at you, “Tell your Master what happened.”

“I woke up in his TARDIS.”

“Without any explanation of how you got there?”

“Well-“

“See,” she rested her cheek against yours, “He’s just as bad as me, worse in some ways. At least I haven’t lied to you.”

“You did pretend to be the Doctor I knew.”

“Minor in the grand scheme of things.”

“And you kidnapped me.”

“Who hasn’t done a bit of light kidnapping?”

“Please stop this,” the Doctor said taking another step forward, “Just let her go.”

“You always know just how much I love it when people beg.”

The Doctor didn’t move. He looked at you and you could feel the heart ache though the connection. The Master’s nails sunk into your arm. You hissed in pain and the Doctor winced. The Master gave him an amused smile.

“I wonder,” she said, “How much pain I can cause the two of you and which one will break first? Now the only question is which bone should I break first?”

“Wait.”

“Oh what now?”

“Don’t.”

“That was quick,” she sounded disappointed, “You never let me have any fun.”

The Doctor closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Slowly he dropped to his knees.

“Please,” he said, “Please just let her go. Let us go.”

The Master let you go and threw you to the side. You landed painfully and the Doctor winced as you made contact with the ground. The Master walked over to the Doctor and grabbed his chin. She roughly pulled it up so he was looking directly into her eyes.

“Why?” she asked at last, “After everything you’ve done to me why should I allow you this,” she waved a hand at you, “Pathetic little human. Why should I allow you happiness?”

“Because I’m begging you. Please.”

“Fine.”

“Really?”

The Doctor was shocked and so were you. You weren’t expecting it to be this easy.

“On one condition.”

“Which is?”

“You get rid of the only other thing you love?”

“I don’t-“

“Your TARDIS. Your TARDIS for your human.”


End file.
